gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't Stop
Don't Stop ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Das jüngste Gerücht, und wird von Finn, Quinn, Rachel und Sam mit den New Directions sowie Sams Geschwistern Stacy und Stevie gesungen, während April und Will ihnen zuschauen. Der Song dient zur Aufmunterung für Sam und seine Geschwister, da sie, aufgrund des Jobverlusts ihres Vaters, in einem Motel leben müssen. Das Original stammt von Fleetwood Mac aus deren elftem Album "Rumours" aus dem Jahr 1977. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam (und Quinn): If you wake up and don't want to smile (If it takes just a little while) Open your eyes, and look at the day (You'll see things in a different way) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel mit New Directions: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Quinn (und Sam): Why not think about times to come (And not about how on the things that you've done?) If your life was bad to you Finn und Quinn: Just think what tomorrow will do Rachel mit New Directions (Finn mit New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow Don't (don't) stop (stop); it'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Yesterday's gone New Directions: Ooooh! Finn mit New Directions: Oooh Finn: Don't stop no! New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no New Directions: Ooohh! (Finn: Oooh no...) Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true Finn und Rachel: I never meant any harm to you Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: It'll soon be here, Rachel und New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (Finn mit New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); Finn mit New Directions: it'll soon be here, Rachel: It'll soon be here It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Oooh, don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no (New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back (New Directions: 'Oooh) Don't you look back ('New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back (Finn: '''Don't, don't, don't you look back) '''Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (Finn mit New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Trivia *Das ist der erste Song, in dem alle dreizehn Mitglieder der New Directions zusammen singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson